Tu verdadero nombre
by fanfic designer
Summary: El equipo Rocket Elite se pierde en las montañas nevadas en medio de la peor tormenta de nieve de todos los tiempos , en una arriesgada misiòn por capturar al pokemón legendario de hielo Regice. Sobreviviràn a la hipotermia? Steelshipping! cap ùnico! yaoi-lemon


Hola saludos a todos como están es un gusto estar de nuevo por acá con otra fic pokemon un vez Steelshipping .

Hago siempre la importante aclaración que Basho (Hun) es hombre en la versión original japonesa , pero 4 kids y su traducción al español y al inglés le cambiaron de género a femenino TxT poniéndole una voz de mujer y cambiándole el nombre a Juno , pero ni modo yo rescato el canon original . Así que este fic es yaoi, ya están advertidos . **Disclaimer:** Pokemon no me pertenece es creación de Satoshi Tajiri , Nintendo y 4 Kids , todos **los derechos reservados. No escribo con fines de lucro .**

**Nota** : contiene yaoi –lemon (relación chico con chico) sino te gusta no leas. Lo que tenga "*" tiene nota de pie de página no olviden revisar .

**Otra aclaración importante:** Para fines del argumento de este fic , los personajes utilizarán tanto sus nombres latinoamericanos Atila y Hun , y también los japoneses Buson y Bashou ya verán por que .

Ahora sí al fic!

**Tu verdadero nombre**

Conforme subían mas la empinada montaña , el aire escaseaba y el frio aumentaba , ya empezaba a caer algunos copos de nieve , a Hun le castañeaban los dientes y Attila no paraba de estornudaba y tiritar .

-No sé si logremos llegar hasta la cumbre .. esta muy helado ya casi no puedo avanzar –dijo Attila mientras se estregaba las manos y veía el vapor salir de su boca y nariz a cada palabra y respiración .

-pero Regice* solo se localiza en las cuevas congeladas de la cumbre –dijo Hun tratando de mantener el paso detrás de su corpulento compañero teniendo el cuidado de no resbalar por la pendiente resbalosa cubierta de blanca nieve .

-parece que habrá una tormenta de nieve .. mira lo oscuras que se ven esas nubes

-hay que llegar antes que inicie la tormenta o quedaremos soterrados por la nieve –le dijo Hun con seriedad .

-tienes razón –los dos agentes avanzaron al menos 3 horas mas , cuando los inocentes copos de nieve, dejaron de serlo y se convirtieron en una ventisca , el frio ya ni siquiera les permitía moverse y la nieve había crecido tanto que ya les llegaba a la cintura , era imposible seguir así .

-Steelix! Abre un agujero en la roca y cava! –ordenó Hun a quien apenas le salía la voz por el insistente tiritar y castañear de sus dientes .

Por fortuna Steeelix tuvo la energía suficiente para acatar la orden de su entrenador quien regreso a la serpiente de roca de regreso a pokebola antes que esas gélidas temperaturas también lo afectaran .

-ya no podemos seguir mas .. refugiémonos en el agujero que acaba de abrir steelix, dijo el alvino y con gran dificultad ambos lograron subir y entrar en esa pequeña cueva improvisada .

Hun temblaba inconteniblemente , y se estregaba las manos con desesperación su ya bastante pálido rostro , ahora estaba de un azulado color .. estaba cerca a la hipotermia , Atila no se encontraba mejor pese a que su mayor peso y tamaño le ayudaba considerablemente , también estaba temblando de frio , como pudo arrastró nieve para tapar la entrada y evitar que el gélido viento se colara .

Apelmazó grandes cantidades de bolas de nieve y con las manos adoloridas las colocó como un tipo de tapón para que evitar congelarse .

-moriremos de frio –dijo Hun en un tono casi inaudible

-ven … acércate-Atila abrazó a Hun entre sus brazos en otras circunstancias probablemente el peliplata lo hubiese empujando protestando pero aquella era una situación de emergencia donde conservar el calor era primordial para la supervivencia. –no moriremos .. estaremos bien .. espero esa tormenta pare pronto.

-y Regice?

-olvida a Regice.. lo que importa ahora es que logremos pasar la nevada .. dame tus manos -al quitarse los guantes notó que tanto él cómo Hun tenían los dedos morados del frio casi hasta la gangrena .. comenzó a estregar y masajear sus propias manos y las delicadas manos de su compañero entre las suyas a manera de ganar calor .

-no Hun.. no creo que dormir sea una buena idea .. si te duermes morirás-le advirtió sacudiéndolo un poco , pues el alvino estaba ralamente desganado y cabeceaba , sus orbes celestes se cerraban tras los parpados los cuales parecían ralamente pesados .

-no creo que lo logremos, al fin y al cano no creo que al jefe le importe mucho que hayamos muerto por cumplir otra de sus caprichosas misiones –dijo con un tono de voz muy somnoliento

-a Giovanni nada le importa … pero no nos rendiremos .. –Atila sacudió un poco de nieve que estaba sobre los cabellos plateados del chico y sobre los hombros de su chaqueta.

-tengo tanto frio …

-lo sé yo también … hay que intentar hacer fuego ..

-como? No tenemos pokemons de fuego .. ni nada que quemar –Atila buscó desesperadamente entre sus bolsillos algo que sirviera .. pero no llevaba consigo nada que pudiera salvarlos

-Steelix!-el pokemon salió por segunda vez de su pokembola –usa cola de acero sostenida

-eh?

Steelix era imponente y fuerte pero era muy fiel a su amo , se enroscó alrededor del cuerpo de Hun y la punta de su cola brilló levemente generando ligeras ondas de calor .

-no es mucho pero ayudará

-que buena idea!

Ambos se sentaron muy juntos mientras Steelix los rodeaba generando algo de tibieza. Pasaron largo rato sin decirse nada inmersos en esa oscuridad de la cueva ,con los dedos de las manos entrelazadas Atila revisaba constantemente que Hun no se durmiera , aunque estaba algo aletargado aun así luchaba con todo su esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos .

-Hun.. –de pronto después de largo rato en silencio Atila habló tratando de llamar la atención de su compañero de equipo , era mejor si platicaban de algo ,de cualquier cosa que los mantuviera despiertos

-mmm?

-es como entrar en calor ..

-¿Cómo?-preguntó sin mucho entusiasmo

-La cola de acero sostenida de Steelix no durará mucho .. ya a estas alturas debe estar agotado y Skarmory no puede hacerlo con su ala de acero

-si lo sé pero necesito que dé todo lo posible hasta donde pueda es nuestra única fuente de calor .

-también está esta otra-dijo Atila tomando a Hun por sorpresa , sosteniéndole por el mentón y atrayendo su rostro al de él para darle un suave beso en los labios . Hun abrió grandes los ojos , ya estaba menos aletargado por lo que se empujó de inmediato tratando de apartar al rubio pero sin lograrlo porque aún cuando Atila estaba débil , aun así le superaba en fuerzas.

El beso no paró allí Atila hizo presión sobre los labios de Hun obligándole a abrir la boca y cuando lo hizo deslizó una hábil y hambrienta lengua en el interior de la cavidad bucal del alvino , se sorprendió al sentir que su lengua estaba fría , siempre imagino que un beso seria tibio , muy tibio pero debido al ya algo avanzado estado de hipotermia , tenían frio hasta el cerebro .

Sin embargo eso no lo desalentó , siguió explorando la boca de su compañero con curiosidad y pasión , mucha pasión , lo besaba mientras le acariciaba las mejillas , lo abrazaba , lo estregaba contra su pecho y masajeaba suavemente su espalda , Hun gimió levemente durante el beso parecía que poco a poco lo empezaba a disfrutar como se debía

No se separaron del contacto hasta que finalmente comenzaron a sentir el calor tímidamente emanando de sus cuerpos y les hizo falta el aire , entonces rompieron el beso dejando un puentecillo de saliva cristalina que aun unía a sus bocas .

-¿qué rayos fue eso?-preguntó Hun bastante fastidiado mientras limpiaba la comisura de su boca con la orilla del manga de su chaqueta , sus mejillas ya habían adquirido un mejor color y ahora se veían ligeramente rosadas .

-fue un beso .. que no es obvio! -le dijo Atila de lo más normal aunque aun con la respiración un poco entrecortada y jadeante , menos mal que Hun también estaba jadeando o el momento hubiera sido muy vergonzoso e incomodo

-si eso ya lo sé .. pero…

-fue solo para entrar en calor .. y creo que dio buen resultado –se precipitó a explicar antes que Hun pudiera decir algo comprometedor .

-fue agradable –dijo de pronto Hun con una sonrisa que sinceramente asustó a Atila un poco pues no era esa sonrisa malvada que le conocía sino una diferente .. una un poco lasciva.

-te gustó?.. hmmm pues .. podríamos seguir con otro si tu quieres y así, practico mis técnicas de besar y además entramos en calor te parece?-le dijo con una sonrisa pervertida

-tus "técnicas de besar"?- preguntó algo divertido

-claro .. para mejorar hay que practicar eso todos lo saben..

-en serio? y has besado mucho?-preguntó el alvino un poco curioso pero tratando de aparentar que no

-sip, creo que he besado bastante , el que de veras necesita practica eres tu .. no sabias ni qué hacer ni cómo responder!-le dijo con intensiones de llevar el asunto a otro nivel

-QUE! –las mejillas de Hun esta vez sí se tiñeron de carmín –insinúas que soy un lento!

-algo así! A menos que me demuestres que sabes besar tan bien como lo sabe este "apolo" se dijo pavoneándose fastidiosamente

No hubo respuesta de Hun , este simplemente se le abalanzó encima para comenzar a besarlo , primero acomodo el ángulo correcto de sus rostros para que sus labios casaran a la perfección como piezas de rompecabezas y una vez encontró la posición adecuada y cómoda , inició el roce de labios , ya no era como besar a un muerto como la primera occisión , ahora el cuerpo de Atila estaba más tibio y el suyo también , incluso cuando deslizó su lengua por la abertura de los labios del rubio sintió la cavidad húmeda y tibia tal como debía ser .. y sus entumecida lengua incluso recuperó el perdido sentido del gusto y pudo sentir el suave y agradable sabor de la boca de su compañero - una mezcla entre tè y menta -actividad que nunca se imaginó posible con el que era su pareja de trabajo en el Equipo Rocket , pero aquello había surgido como una mera manera de supervivencia y no tenía nada que ver algún tipo atracción física, psicológica o sexual hacia su compañero. ¿o sí?

Sinceramente el estaba disfrutando del beso, el cual se había convertido en una batalla campal de lenguas ganando terreno , se separaron de nuevo por falta de aire , y fue cuando Hun se dio cuenta que estaba recostado en el suelo de la improvisada cueva y que tenia al rubio encima suyo apoyando parcialmente su peso sobre él , lo cual lejos de molestarlo o incomodarlo extrañamente despertaba en su cuerpo una agradable sensación de bienestar .

-espera un poco –Hun lo paró jadeante y sacó la pokeball de Steelix- regresa Steelix.. descansa-el enorme pokemon de roca regresó a su pokebolla dejando a los dos agentes completamente solos , afuera solo se escuchaba al fuerte aullar del viento invernal . Hun ya no sentía frio de hecho ahora lo invadía un agradable calor que se posaba en sus mejillas , se sentía vivo de nuevo y estado allí con Atila de esa extraña manara que nunca imaginó ,pensó que podían pasar cualquier cosa .

- estas mejor?-le preguntó Atila con una sonrisa divertida al ver la expresión azareada de Hun

-.. hmm .. aun tengo frio –mintió con descaro solo quería seguir sintiendo esas caricias

-bien .. no te preocupes pronto entraras en calor –le dijo sin parar de sonreír mientras le besaba por todas partes por el rostro , por el cuello y se solazaba con la adorable vista de su rostro colorado de placer .

-no nos quitaremos la ropa porque hace mucho frio así que solo voy a apartar del camino todo aquello que me estorbe –le dijo con la voz algo enronquecida de excitación , luego continuó su reparto de besos .. Hun ahora sabia porque Atila era tan buen besador , según había escuchado rumores sobre él , había tenido problemas con su anteriores compañeras de equipo por cuestiones románticas y hasta sexuales por lo que antes de despedirlo habían preferirlo reasignarlo con un compañero varón para evitar que esas embarazosas y pecaminosas situaciones se repitieran .. pero BINGO! Allí estaba de nuevo Atila no tenía remedio y allí estaba él , cayendo en los mismos encantos en los que habían caído muchos otros y ahora estaba por descubrir que no solo era buen besador .. sino también un muy buen amante , tembló de placer ante aquel pensamiento mientras las caricias de Atila se intensificaban y bajaban de su pecho a su cintura y de allí cada vez más abajo por su anatomía .

No pudo reprimir un leve gemido cuando Atila localizó cierta parte de su cuerpo entre los pliegues de su pantalón , el rubio sonrió satisfecho al ver como había terminado todo eso .. a verse perdido en medio de la nada en las montañas nevadas había resultado mejor de lo que esperaba .

-Oye .. Hun..

-si?-preguntó entre jadeos mientras el rubio continuaba con la maravillosa labor de tocarlo

-cual es tu verdadero nombre? .. porque estoy seguro que no es Hun- preguntó de pronto el rubio a medida que se dirigía más al sur del cuerpo de su compañero

-.. tampoco creo que Atila sea el tuyo .. seria bastante raro llamarse como un caudillo mongol

-de hecho tenemos nombres clave que nos dieron en el cuartel Rocket para mantener de incognito nuestras verdaderas identidades la combinación de nuestros nombres hacen referencia a Atila el Huno* –dijo el mayor mientras habilidosamente le practicaba sexo oral al peli plata quien solo se concretaba a gemir y jadear ruidosamente.

-te diré mi nombre real.. si me dices el tuyo .. –le dijo en cuanto pudo recuperar un poco de aire

-en serio? –se sorprendió a su mismo casi sin aliento

-además .. para que quieres saberlo?-inquirió inquieto respirando con gran esfuerzo tanto por la nariz como por la boca

-para llamarte por tu nombre real cuando .. estemos como ahora .. teniendo sexo –le dijo al oído con ese tono de voz tan sensual que Hun sintió que todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza , sintió una fuerte contracción en el vientre bajo , la lengua del rubio se enroscó con fuerza en el miembro erecto de Hun, y luego succionó tragando todo , el maestro pokemon de acero no pudo hacer nada , y sintió como un placer inigualable llenaba su alma , cuando alcanzó el orgasmo .

Cuando abrió los ojos y recobró la conciencia perdida por un breve instante , observó fijamente el rostro sonriente de su compañero , divisó los ojillos negros como la noche y esa piel trigueña además de los cabellos dorados cayendo grácilmente por el varonil rostro que lo observaba con adoración, fue hasta ese momento que se permitió reconocer que Atila era realmente atractivo y definitivamente tenia su _sex apeal_ .

-mi nombre es Buson*.. –le dijo el rubio mientras le besaba las mejillas y luego la boca , se besaron un largo rato , Hun sintió los dedos de Buson ingresando lentamente en ciertas partes de su anatomía se encrespó de incomodidad y dolor sin embargo no protestó en lo mas mínimo

-.. tranquilo .. seré cuidadoso ..

-esta bien .. así que Buson.. es el nombre de un poeta japonés verdad?-dijo soportando la intromisión lo mejor que puedo para no preocupar a su nuevo amante

-así es hmmm .. sabes de literatura.. y como hicimos un trato ahora me dices el tuyo –le dijo mientras le besaba el lóbulo de la oreja e introducía un segundo dedo en su conducto arrancando un nuevo gemido entre dolor y placer de su garganta.

-Bashou* –le dijo el alvino en un leve susurro muy suave en cuanto puedo hablar de nuevo

-qué curioso .. al igual que Buson , Bashou era también poeta ,ambos escribían Haikus

- veo que tienes un gusto literario exquisito .. veo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar .. eso es algo que no sabía de ti –le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta ,Buson sacó lentamente los dedos del interior de Bashou quien dejó escapar un suspiro de decepción al sentirse vacio de nuevo

-lo vez.. aun necesitamos conocernos mas .. – Buson comenzó a introducirse lentamente , Bashou se abrazó a su espalda mientras se mordía el labio inferior para no gritar

-hmm … duele!

-shhh.. tranquilo solo un poco mas.. te necesito .. Bashou

El mencionado se estremeció al oír su verdadero nombre en los labios de su ahora amante , lo invadió un placer y felicidad infinitas , se abrazó mas a él , hasta que el rubio estaba completamente dentro de su cuerpo compartiendo ese calor explosivo , se sentía muy bien el dolor desaprecia . Habían ganado la lucha contra el frio por que ahora solo podía sentir ese delicioso y embriagante calor combinado con el delicioso aroma que despedían sus cuerpos y el sabor de la saliva de Buson mezclándose con la suya .

Buson comenzaba a hundirse necesitadamente siguiendo un ritmo con su caderas el cual Bashou apenas podía seguir con su cuerpo , Buson respiraba agitadamente , resoplando y embistiendo un mucha necesidad y desesperación podía sentir como todo su cuerpo vibraba y temblaba ante el ardiente deseo que lo estremecía , una última embestida , hasta que Buson le buscó la boca con desesperada necesidad y lo sintió correrse en su interior llenándolo prodigiosamente a la vez que se separaba de sus labios para tomar una profunda bocanada de aire y gritar su nombre .

-Ba… Bashou! –

"_para llamarte por tu nombre real cuando .. estemos como ahora .. teniendo sexo"_

-Bu… Buson-solo recordar aquellas palabras lo hicieron encenderse por dentro abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y llamarlo también a los cuatro cuando sintió ver el paraíso por segunda vez ese día .

Cuando despertó ya era de día , Buson estaba quitando la nieve que había servido de tapón a la cueva y entonces se filtraron los tibios rayos de sol , la tormenta había cesado y era un nuevo día , resplandeciente , habían sobrevivido a la peor nevada de la historia .

-Buenos días .. espero hayas dormido bien!-lo saludo Buson con una sonrisa picara en el rostro

-oh.. buenos días- Bashou se estiró bostezando y estirándose , se sentía un poco adolorido (por obvias razones) pero definitivamente estaba mejor.

-debemos continuar la misión ..

-es verdad.. oye .. una cosa ..

-si?

-puedo seguirte llamándote Buson o prefieres Atila –preguntó con cierta timidez

-si me dejas seguirte llamándote Bashou en lugar de Hun yo diría que si

-jaja es un trato – Buson ayudó a Bashou a incorporarse y decidieron seguir con la peligrosa misión de la captura de Regice, con renovadas fuerzas y por supuesto con un vínculo mas fuerte entre ambos .

-por cierto .. lo de anoche .. será nuestro secreto –le dijo el rubio guiñándole un ojo justo antes de ponerse sus habituales lentes oscuros sobre su cara , Bashou solo sonrió le devolvió el guiñó y sintió su rostro enrojecer de nueva cuenta . Si los pescaba otra nevada como la de la noche anterior al menos ya sabían cómo combatir el frio ,.

**Fin . **

Jajajajaja bueno hasta acá este lemon-fic gracias por leer! Espero les haya agradado , hasta la próxima no olviden comentar . les dejo las notas .

**notas**

*Regice es un pokemon legendario tipo hielo , introducido en la tercera generación y forma parte del trío legendario de Hoenm (formado por el regirock y registeel)

*fue el último y más poderoso caudillo de los hunos, tribu procedente probablemente de Asia, aunque sus orígenes exactos son desconocidos. Atila gobernó el mayor imperio europeo de su tiempo, desde el 434 hasta su muerte en 453. Conocido en Occidente como _El azote de Dios_.

*Taniguchi Buson más conocido como Yosa Buson (1716-1784), nació cerca de Osaka (Japón) y fue uno de los grandes maestros del Haiku en el siglo XVIII y fue un distinguido pintor bunjinga.

*Matsuo Bashō nacido como Matsuo Kinsaku (Ueno, 1644 - Osaka, 28 de noviembre de 1694), fue el poeta más famoso del período Edo de Japón. Durante su vida, Bashō fue reconocido por sus trabajos en el _Haikai no renga_ .Está considerado como uno de los cuatro grandes maestros del _haiku_ , junto a Yosa Buson,


End file.
